Existing payment card readers/swipers can be classified as either platform card readers or plunge card readers. Platform card readers are traditional card swipers with single rails, which allow a card to be held against the base of the reader by the user and moved across the read head of the reader. Plunge swipers guide a card by two sets of rails and a backstop. Once the user has inserted the card against the backstop, the card is read as it is removed from the plunge swipers. Plunge swipers are common on ATMs and other self-pay devices because they are less prone to hacking. Magnetic stripe cards having standard specifications can typically be read by point-of sale devices at a merchant's location. When the card is swiped through an electronic card reader, such as a platform card reader, at the checkout counter at a merchant's store, the reader will usually use its built-in modem to dial the number of a company that handles credit authentication requests. Once the account is verified and an approval signal will be sent back to the merchant to complete a transaction. However, existing readers/swipers can only read credit or debit card information from the magnetic stripe of the card. As purchases are made using other technologies, such as through chip-based cards, it is desirable to develop approaches for reading credit or debit card information to facilitate the receipt and processing of payments in these situations.